Dalek iPod storysong drabbles
by ReadySetJett
Summary: Another one of these by me! :  Dalek style. I LOVE DOING THESE! Geez, hard to write romance-y stuff with some of these songs.


Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! You don't have to do a song that's only instrumental.<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them

Character: Aleksander Ferdinand

Pairing: Alek/Deryn

Fandom: Leviathan

1. Swallowed In The Sea- Coldplay

Alek wondered why Deryn had never said the exact words. He had said them to her as often as he could but she found it more difficult. Alek found he could do anything with her as an inspiration but his love seemed unable to think clearly.  
>"I love you," he breathed in her ear as he appeared her. Deryn jumped at his sudden entrance. She smiled at him thinly and sighed. Alek frowned.<br>"Don't you love me, too?" he asked.  
>"Of course I do, Dummkopf," she said.<br>"How come you never say it then?"  
>"I..." her voice faltered. "I dunno but..." She kissed him.<br>"I love you. Happy, now?"

2. Sleep- My Chemical Romance

Alek woke up that night when he felt his wife writhing in the bed beside him. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, gasping for air. The archduke sat up beside her, slowly. He wrapped his arms around her. Deryn buried her face in his neck. He felt the warm tears rush down her cheeks and drip down his shoulder. She was covered in a cold sweat. Alek brushed strands of hair from her face.  
>"Was it that dream again?" he whispered soothingly.<br>"Yes," she squeaked. "Worse then the other times."  
>Alek kissed the stop of her head.<br>"It's okay, sweetheart," he murmured. When the Levisthan had crashed down years ago, they landed in the middle of a battlefield. The crewman then had to fight in the trenches. Deryn had never quite been the same after that but Alek still loved her as he had for years.

3. Teenagers- My Chemical Romance

Alek found he was frightened by New York City. He had seen more the one dead body in the back alleys. Did everyone have a gun here? Dylan absolutely loved it. He got along with every other teenager they had met- particular the dangerous looking ones. They tended to have dark hair, a bit older then Lilit, they were lean, and wore wolfish grins as though they owned the place- which in a sense, they did. They had scars on their torsos, faces, neck, and arms.  
>Even though they didn't like Alek, they put up with him because Dylan was there. He figured they'd rather shoot him then have him around.<br>God's wounds, what was wrong with this city?

4. From The Inside- Linkin Park

Alek's arms throbbed dully as he carried tools over to Hoffman. They were finishing up in the engine pod for the evening. The prince didn't speak. He could feel the concerned looks of Hoffman and Bauer but he didn't respond.  
>"Are you feeling alright, young master?" asked the gunner anxiously. Alek forced a smile despite the hole growing in his chest.<br>"Of course," he lied smoothly.  
>But of course, things were not alright.<p>

5. The World Is Black- Good Charlotte

Alek crouched beside Dylan, both of them shielding their heads as an explosion rocked the trench. He heard the screams of dying men and the cries of agony of beasties. He began to wonder, what the big difference between Darwinists and Clankers. They were both human; they lived and dyed in the same way. Why was it they had to fight or be afraid of each other?  
>"C'mon, Alek!" cried Dylan. His friend took his hand started to drag him away. Then there was another explosion and everything went dark.<p>

6. The Greatest Show Unearthed- Creature Feature

As a man passed him, Alek felt him touch his jacket pocket. He jumped and shied back. But the man was gone. The prince frowned and reached into his pocket. It looked like a ticket to a carnival or something or that manner. But it looked much darker then that.  
>"'Come to the Cirque du Freak,'" Alek murmured to himself. He flipped over the ticket and look it over warily.<br>"What is that?" growled Volger's voice as he peered over Alek's shoulder. The prince shrugged.  
>"This man just slipped it into my pocket," he replied. The count took it roughly, reading it quickly. He gave a snort of disgust.<br>"Freak shows are nasty business," he frowned and let it flutter to the ground. Then he guided Aleksander away.

7. Be My Yoko Ono- Barenaked Ladies

Alek set his jaw as he glared at Volger's dumbstruck expression. The lady boffin wore a similar expression.  
>"What do you mean, 'I won't do it'?" demanded the count.<br>"I told you, I won't be the archduke," snapped Alek fiercely.  
>"Aleksander, you cannot be serious!"<br>"I am and I told you why!"  
>"Alek," said Dr. Barlow. "I think an empire of thousands of souls is more important then one girl!"<br>"I'm not fit to be archduke anyway! I'm not proper royalty!"  
>"So parents died for nothing?" boomed Volger, outraged. Alek flinched but held his ground.<br>"I still choose Deryn."

8. The Ballad Of Mona Lisa- Panic! At The Disco

Alek studied a certain women carefully at Hans Bauer's funeral. She moved fluidly, as though she always did this. She was in black from head to toe, her raven hair gathered behind her. Alek didn't know this women but she was quite curious.  
>"Alek," hissed Deryn's voice in his ear. "Look what I found!" She held an envelope, a letter half crumbled inside it. "I found it in Hans's jacket!"<br>"Open it," urged Alek. She did. Written in blood, spoiled and brown, was the words, "Aris killed me."

9. The Catalyst- Linkin Park

The Darwinists were hopelessly outgunned.  
>After being crash landed into a battlefield, very few crewman had gotten out alive. Even more had been shot as they ran to the trench. Luckily, all of Alek's own men plus, Deryn and Dr. Barlow, had made it alive. Though wounded, they all fought as hard as they could but the might of the opposing army was becoming too much.<br>"Aleksander!" shouted Volger over the roar of gunfire. "We must run!"  
>"To where?" shrieked Deryn as she fired a rifle over the top of the trench. Alek saw Volger's last glimmer of hope die. Hans let out cry of pain and stumbled back, his fingers scrabbling at his stomach.<br>"Hans-!" started Hoffman was cut off as a spray of bullets sliced through his chest. Alek felt tears tumble from his eyes.  
>They were damned; doomed to die behind enemy lines, never to take control of his roll as archduke, and, above all else, never to love Deryn.<p>

10. Gravity of Love- Enigma

Aleksander's dream was strange. His parents were in it- well his mother's voice was. He was in pure blackness, no light or doors.  
>"What do I do?" he mused aloud.<br>"Follow your heart," replied his mother's voice. Alek jumped.  
>"Mother?" he cried. "Is that you?" She didn't reply. "Mother, what do you mean?" No response. "Mother, please!"<br>Alek began to feel loneliness creep up on him. He felt tears trickle out of his eyes.  
>"Mother..." he whispered.<br>"Follow your heart..." whispered her voice.

Alek's eyes flickered open weakly. He was immediately bombarded by voices, making his head pound and ache worse then it already did. He was surprised and shocked by the loudness of the voices.  
>"Oi, you lot!" snapped Deryn's voice. "Calm down! Don't give the poor boy a heart attack." Alek wriggled to sit up in the bed, blinking away spots.<br>"Follow your heart," his mother's voice whispered in his ear. That's what he was going to do.  
>He was going to be with Deryn.<p> 


End file.
